Ang Sorpresa (Leslie's Feelings, Filipino)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Ang istorya ng The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) ay nasa Filipino na. Malapit na pareho ang sinabi nila pero sa Filipino. K Plus for Mild Violence and Mild Language. Na-pokus yan kay LesRi (LesliexTeri, lalaki at babae ang couple) at kaunting PenBall (GumballxPenny). See The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) to understand the story for Non-Filipino Users.
1. Isang Maikling Abiso

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**Ang Sorpresa (Original Title: Ang Payo)**

**Main Characters**: Si Leslie at Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Si Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly

**Setting**: Wala sa alinman ang Episode sa Fanfiction na ito ngunit ang ilan sa mga kaganapan 'The Party' ay nabanggit

**Summary**: Sa kuwentong ito, Leslie natuklasan ang kanyang sarili na siya ay may mga damdamin para sa Teri. Ito lahat nagsimula kapag Teri kinuha sa kanya bilang kanyang mga kasosyo sa Rachel sa Party. Ngayon, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly ay dapat makatulong sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin sa Teri. Ano ang magiging Teri sabihin sa Leslie kung siya ay may crush sa kanya, kahit ang kanilang personalidad pambabae ay maaaring ihinto ang mga ito?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Important for Non-Filipino Users: Not all words in English are surely translated in Filipino because I'm using Google Translate. Even though I can understand in Filipino, I still use it for Speed Publishing Purposes. Also, no Malapropisms in Filipino. If translated with Google Translate, it may be different than the English Version. For the English Version, find The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) on my account.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Short Notice (Isang Maikling Abiso)**

-Elmore Junior High, 12:00PM-

Ang paaralan bell rings bilang pagsapit ng tanghalian ay para sa pilyo buddy, Gumball at Darwin, ngunit sa kasamaang palad, kuwento ito ay tungkol sa isang lihim na relasyon tungkol sa Leslie at Teri. Kaya, Leslie ay nakakakuha ng isang tanghalian at ngayon siya nakaupo malapit sa Penny, Gumball, Teri, at Molly. Gumball ay masuwerteng araw na ito dahil si Penny ay maaaring magbigay sa kanya ng isang pagkakataon upang makipag-hangout kasama ang mga batang babae. At din nag-aalala dahil ang Darwin ay absent sa paaralan dahil siya pinagdudusahan ang isang putol na binti matapos ang isang kamakailang mga mapang-api mula sa Tina, ito ay hindi isang malubhang inury para ni Darwin binti. Ang T-Rex Nakakuha sinuspinde para sa isang linggo dahil sa ang mga pinsala at ngayon Darwin ay sapilitang upang manatili sa bahay ni Richard. Bumalik sa mga kuwento, ang mga ito ay nakikipag-chat tungkol sa isang pelikula paparating na sa Elmore Theater at repormasyon ng Trehouse Girl pagkatapos ng Treehouse ni Molly ay nawasak sa pamamagitan ng Banana Joe ng Kaibigan Bago ng Babae

-Cafeteria-

"Alam mo, Penny" Molly inihayag habang sila ay kumakain ng tanghalian "Narinig ko na si Masami ay reporma sa koponan"

"Ang isang koponan?" Penny hiningi na Molly at sa wakas ay natanto ng isang bagay mula sa 'The Pressure' "Oh, sabihin mo sa Treehouse Girls?"

"Opo" "At siya sasagot mong maging aming pinuno, na paraan, maaari naming makipag-usap tungkol sa iyong mga paksa, anumang nais mo"

"Hindi ko alam mo batang babae ay nakakaranas ng koponan bumalik magkasama" Gumball nagkomento at paumanhin tungkol sa pagtanggi ng Girls Treehouse "Siyempre, hindi naging kasalanan ang aking koponan para sa pagsira Molly ni Treehouse sa unang lugar"

"Huawg mag-alala, Gumball" "Mabuti na, maaari naming tingin higit pa sa aming base kaya walang gagambala sa pag-uusap sa paligid"

"Oo" Leslie sinabi sa haba at pagkatapos ay humiling na Gumball "Bakit hindi maging ang unang lalaki kasapi?"

"Well..." Gumball nervously stuttered "Hindi ko po alam"

"Huwag mag-alala, Gumball" Penny calmed kanya bilang siya inihayag ang koponan lahatan "Mula ngayon, ako reporma sa koponan oras na ito na may pamagat, Team Gumball"

"Ay sus ko, ikaw ay maglagay si Gumball sa aming mga all-female team, Penny" Teri squealed sa kaguluhan at siya ay umalis sa talahanayan bilang kanyang tanghalian ay kinakain "Well, pupunta na ko kay Carrie at kumalat ang balita. Paalam na, kaibigan ko" at siya ay nagtuturo sa layo upang pumunta sa pasilyo

"Paalam na, Teri" Lahat ng tao pawagayway paalam sa osong papel at si Molly ay umalis pati na rin, na sinasabi "Pupunta na ako suriin ang aking locker at ipaglarawan ang aking talaarawan"

"Leslie, okay ka na ba?" Penny nagtanong sa pagkalito, naspak sa labas ng panaginip

"Oh" Natanto si Leslie at nagsinungaling siua "Ito ay... walang anuman, walang anuman sa lahat"

"Dude, kumkimi ka ba?" Gumball hilingin sa lalaking bulaklak na panunukso

"Ano?" Leslie naapi "Hindi, Gumball. Lang ako nakapako sa kahihiyan"

"Paumanhin, taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit" Gumball paumanhin

"Leslie, huwag matakot tungkol dito. Ito ay tulad ng kung paano Ako kinakabahan upang sabihin sa Gumball kung ano ang hitsura ko tulad nang walang isang shell" Penny comforted sa kanyang pinsan "Si Gumball at ako lang ay malalaman at pagkatapos ay maaari mong sabihin sa sinuman kung paano mo pakiramdam ngayon "siya sighed sa kaluwagan at nerbiyos

"Okay, Penny" Leslie nervously sinang-ayunan at sa wakas confessed "Ang katotohanan ay... Mayroon akong isang crush sa isang tao"

"Oh, nakukuha ko ito" Gumball natanto enthusiastically at tinanong totoo lang "Si Molly o Teri?"

"Ay naku" Leslie nasagot ang babae siya ay nakapako "Si Teri. Ito ay isang nakakatawa kuwento ngunit ako ay kasama ni Teri sa Rachel's Party" sila hanga sa pagiging totoo dahil ang lalaking bulaklak ay may gusto kay Teri, siya ay naging malilimutin sa kanyang pakiramdam ngunit ito ay ngayon ang panahon para sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin para sa kanyang hinaharap

"Oh..." Penny hanga at nagtanong sa kanyang mga pinsan "Well, bakit hindi mo sabihin sa akin bago?"

"Ito ay dahil ako ay kaya kinakabahan upang sabihin sa kanyang" Leslie nasagot ang kanyang tanong at humantong sa pagkalito ng kanyang tunay na kasarian "niya naisip ako ay isang babae"

"Leslie, hindi ka isang babae" Penny naiwasto na ang kanyang kasarian at sinabi ang dahilan kung bakit siya ay isang batang lalaki "Kahit Nakita ko ang iyong birth certificate, nalaman din si Gumball at siya ay may plano"

"Siguro maaari mong sabihin ang katotohanan kay Teri" "At makakakita siya naunawaan mong ikaw ay higit sa mga kaibigan, siguro naging boyfriend at girlfriend. Matugunan amin sa 1:00PM, Swimming Pool kasama si Molly upang maaari naming makipag-usap tungkol dito para sa mga plano para sa iyo upang makakuha ng mga Teri"

"Paano kung hindi gumana yan?" Leslie tinanong ng alala sa kanyang pinsan

"Huwag mag-alala, Leslie" Penny comforted sa kanyang mga pinsan at lumakad na sila pabalik sa Silid-aralan ni Bb. Simian "Pagkatiwalaan sa akin, makikita ito gumagana" at tapusin ang mga ito ang kanilang tanghalian ngayon bilang Gumball, Penny, at Leslie umalis sa cafeteria magkasama

-Ang pasilyo, 12:10PM-

Sa pasilyo, Carrie ay pagpunta sa bahay ngayon dahil siya ay may upang alagaan ang kanyang mga bulaklak sa bahay. Mayroon niya alam na Treehouse Girls ay muling bubuuin sa ibang araw. Siya ay magsasara kanyang locker at naka upang Teri

"Iyon ay magandang balita, Teri" Carrie sinabi sa bigyan ng lakas at pag-asa at pagkatapos ay nagbibigay sa masamang balita sa kanyang "Ngunit sa kasamaang-palad, hindi ako ay magtapon ng isang maliit na partido dahil Pupunta ako sa bahay tubig ang aking mga bulaklak, alisin ang mga damo, atbp"

"Wow, hindi ko alam kung mayroon kang isang hardin" Teri ay nagulat at pagkatapos ay inaalok ng tulong "Huwag kailangan mo ng tulong mula sa akin, Carrie?"

"Well, pagkatapos ng iyong mga espesyal na test" Carrie naka-iskedyul na kanyang upang pumunta at nakumpirma "Okay?"

"Sumang-ayon" Teri sinabi at Carrie ay umalis sa paaralan "Paalam, Carrie" at Teri ay nagtuturo ang layo mula sa kanya upang suriin sa kanyang locker

Sa area na may locker ni Teri, siya ay bubukas ito at siya natagpuan ng isang tala sa kanyang locker. Ito ay isang pag-ibig sulat sa pamamagitan ng isang tao kung sino ang nasa pag-ibig sa kanya, siya ay naging halata ang tungkol sa sulat ngunit siya ay naging masaya dahil maaaring siya natagpuan kanyang mga tagahanga bilang kanyang kasintahan. Siya ay bumabasa ang tala at sinasabi nito

Para kay Teri, ang aking alalahanin sa iyo,

Ang iyong mga mata ay iguguhit nang walang kamali-mali,

Ang iyong matamis na tinig sabi sa isang libong mga salita.

Kung ikaw ay nakakakuha ito pink kulay-sulat,

Pakiramdam ko ang aking petals kutitaptap na rin dahil sa iyo

Umaasa ako sa tingin mo ang parehong paraan gaya ng ginagawa ko.

Ang iyong bulaklakan lihim na tagahanga

**To Be Continued...**

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter One for The Advice. Next Chapter, they set up a plan to talk Leslie and Teri in private. Before that, Leslie bumped into Teri and their hands started to know their first time to interact privately. Meanwhile, someone evil is trying to bully Teri. Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. Ang Plano

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**Ang Sorpresa (Original Title: Ang Payo)**

**Main Characters**: Si Leslie at Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Si Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly

**Setting**: Wala sa alinman ang Episode sa Fanfiction na ito ngunit ang ilan sa mga kaganapan 'The Party' ay nabanggit

**Summary**: Sa kuwentong ito, Leslie natuklasan ang kanyang sarili na siya ay may mga damdamin para sa Teri. Ito lahat nagsimula kapag Teri kinuha sa kanya bilang kanyang mga kasosyo sa Rachel sa Party. Ngayon, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly ay dapat makatulong sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin sa Teri. Ano ang magiging Teri sabihin sa Leslie kung siya ay may crush sa kanya, kahit ang kanilang personalidad pambabae ay maaaring ihinto ang mga ito?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Important for Non-Filipino Users: Not all words in English are surely translated in Filipino because I'm using Google Translate. Even though I can understand in Filipino, I still use it for Speed Publishing Purposes. Also, no Malapropisms in Filipino. If translated with Google Translate, it may be different than the English Version. For the English Version, find The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) on my account.**

**Chapter 2: The Plan (Ang Plano)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 1:00PM-

Sa pasilyo ng paaralan, Leslie ay tumatakbo sa paligid ng pasilyo sinusubukang hanapin Gumball at Penny ngunit siya bigla pagkakamali sa isang tao. Siya talaga Uusog upang Teri kung sino ang nagdadala ng maraming mga libro bilang mahulog sila down na paurong at Teri ng mga aklat lumaglag pati na rin bago Teri mahina lupain sa lupa. Teri at Leslie woke up sa parehong oras, parehong sa kanila ay nahuli sa isang bagay. Ang mga libro ay Origami, First-Aid Volume 1 at 2, Chemistry, Geometry, at Home EC

"Sorry, Teri" Leslie apologized mabilis hangga't siya ay tumutulong sa kanyang pick up ang mga aklat "Ako late sa isang bagay"

"Oo, ako masyadong at ..." Teri ay tumugon mabilis, tumatawag Origami at First-Aid Dami 1 pabalik sa kanyang mga kamay ngunit bago siya ay makakakuha ng huling aklat, Home EC, Leslie at Teri piliin ang mga libro up ngunit, sa parehong oras, hinawakan isa't isa. Teri dahan-dahan ay tumingin hanggang sa Leslie na rin tumingala tumitig bilang sila sa isa't isa para sa isang ilang segundo dahil ang kanilang mga kamay baliw. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, Teri snapped out mula sa pantasya at siya Pick up sa libro, Leslie snapped pati na rin at siya regains malay-tao ng kanyang mga dahon, pakikipag-usap sa Teri tungkol sa isang bagay

"Teri, kung ano ang iyong ginagawa tumatakbo sa paligid ng pasilyo?" Leslie nagtanong sa kanya dahil siya Napansin ng maraming mga libro sa pagdadala ng kanyang

"Talaga, ako ay late para sa isang espesyal na pagsubok dahil ako ay absent kahapon" Teri sinabi habang ang kanyang mga mata ay hindi nakatuon sa Leslie dahil siya bahagyang blushed "Paano tungkol sa iyo, Les?"

"Uh, espesyal na plano" Leslie Tumugon nervously "Sa pamamagitan ng aking pinsan?"

"Iyon ay mahusay, Leslie" Teri pagkatapos ay sumangguni sa nasasabik at tinanong tungkol sa kanyang kaganapan "Kaya habang ikaw ay dito, alam mo ba tungkol sa aking kaarawan? Ko sinabi mo noong nakaraang linggo, tama?" kapag sinabi niya tungkol sa kanyang kaarawan, siya ay tungkol sa upang maging 13 Taon Lumang dahil. Noong nakaraang linggo, Leslie ipagdiwang ang kanyang kaarawan at Teri magbigay sa kanya ng isang pinakamahusay na regalo para sa kanya. Leslie halos nakalimutan ang kanyang kaarawan

_"Ang iyong kaarawan?"_ Leslie naisip nakakagulat dahil nakalimutan niya na siya ay magiging 13 Taon Lumang ngayon, siya pagkatapos ay sinabi nervously bilang siya ay nagtuturo sa dahan-dahan ang layo mula Teri "sus, makikita ko makipag-usap tungkol dito sa ibang pagkakataon. Bye, Teri" at tumakbo siya ang layo mula sa kanya sa kanyang mga dahon may hawak ang kanyang asul na palayok, umaalis Teri sa pagkalito kung bakit siya ay kinakabahan na makipag-usap sa kanyang

-Swimming Pool, 1:10PM-

Sa Swimming Pool, lugar ng Synchronized Swimming, Gumball, Penny, at Molly paglilikom ng bleachers bilang Leslie ay late mula sa kanilang mga plano dahil mayroon silang isang plano upang bigyan siya at Teri isang malungkot oras magkasama. Molly din natutunan na si Leslie ay may crush kay Teri off-screen. Ang Swimming pool kung saan ay ipinahiwatig na ang club natututo bilang ng mga kasapi ay tulad ng Penny, Leslie, Darwin, at ang Aso

"Saan mo na naging, Leslie?" Molly impatiently hilingin sa iyo na ang mga bulaklak "Ikaw late para sa mga plano"

"Alam ko" Leslie ay tumugon sa ilang sandali at sinabi "ko lang ang paga sa Teri kamakailan" at Gumball at Penny teased sa kanya ng isang sindak

"Kaya, ikaw ay may crush sa Teri, ay hindi mo?" Molly tinanong siya enthusiastically dahil siya, Penny, at Gumball na-pakikipag-usap tungkol dito kani-kanina lamang

"Oo, alam mo na" Leslie sinasagot "Tulad ng kung paano Gumball at Penny ibigin ang isa't isa" ang kanyang tugon ginagawang Gumball at Penny blushed sapagkat ang mga ito sa tabi ng bawat isa

"Oh itigil ito, Leslie" Penny giggled at Molly ay nasasabik para sa Leslie ni sorpresa upang Teri

"Pa Rin" Molly pagkatapos ay nai-redirect pabalik sa plan, na humihiling sa Gumball "Ano ang plano, Gumball?"

"Nice pagsisimula, Molly" Gumball sinabi sa isang nakamamanghang tono at gagawin ang plano "Ang plano ay tapunan dahil Carrie ay hindi dito sa hapon para sa lumalagong mga bulaklak sa kanyang bagong hardin sa tabi ng kanyang bahay"

"Leslie" Penny na tinatawag na sa kanyang mga pinsan at tinanong "Maaari mong suriin Carrie kung maaari niyang manghiram ka ng mga bulaklak para Teri?"

"Oo naman" Leslie pagkatapos ay nagtanong "Paano ang tungkol sa natitirang?"

"Huwag mag-alala, maaari naming masaklaw na" Molly napatunayan upang Leslie dahil alam nila Teri Kaarawan ni paparating na "Pagkatapos ng lahat, ito ay Teri ni kaarawan ngayon"

"Alam ko, paglalagay ng isang sorpresa sa kanya ay talagang mahirap" Tumugon si Leslie at tinanong para sa kung ano Teri Gusto ng karamihan sa "Ano ang tingin mo siya ang may gusto?"

"Well, pekeng mga tattoo sa kanyang braso" Gumball sinasagot ang tanong at hilingin sa iyo na ang mga batang babae mani "Isang bagay pa, Penny?"

"Well niya ang ibig tulad ng Origami" Penny nasagot sa Gumball "Halimbawa tulad ng aking ginawa ng isang sumbrero para sa kanya, ay medyo simple ngunit kong ilagay sa mga kulay upang pumukaw sa kanya" at ang kanilang mga plano ay hindi marinig dahil mayroong isang tao sa likod ng pool ang panonood sa kanila, Molly plano ni ay sa maghurno isang kaarawan keyk para sa Teri. Penny plano ni para sa mga imbitasyon, kahit na ang mga lalaki. At sa wakas para Gumball, manatili sa cafeteria, gumawa ng dekorasyon papel craft, at panatilihin ang mga lihim na sorpresa sa Teri o anumang masamang guys dahil Jamie maaaring makasira ang sorpresa sa kanyang

At sa likod ng entrance sa swimming pool, ito ay Anton, siya ay kilala bilang Jamie at mahina ang pangangatawan kaibigan ni Tina ngunit kahit na sila ay bullied sa kanya, ang mga ito ay mabuti pa rin mga term sa pagkakaibigan. Sa ngayon, Jamie nagtanong sa kanya upang suriin Gumball ngayon dahil siya ang dahilan ng pagsuspindi Tina at pagsira Darwin up, hindi relasyon ngunit pinsala. Bilang siya pinapanood sa kanila, siya dahan-dahan lumabas nang panakaw out sa pinto at ulo sa cafeteria

-Cafeteria, 1:15PM-

Sa cafeteria ng paaralan, Jamie ay na-upo sa isang upuan dahil siya ay nalulumbay tungkol sa kanyang kaibigan Tina Nakakuha sinuspinde para sa aksidente. Sa pag-abala, hindi niya maaaring makalimutan kung paano Tina Nakakuha sinuspinde para sa isang linggo dahil sa Darwin. Kahapon, Gumball at Darwin ay tungkol sa upang tumakbo sa pamamagitan ng hagdan mula sa Tina-asar ang mga ito ngunit slipped Darwin mula sa isang saging at bumabagsak sa ibaba ng hagdan, pagbaba ng isang palapag at katok sa kanyang locker. Principal Brown napansin na at alam ito ay Tina para sa pananakot ang mga lalaki. Ngayon, ang isang pinto binuksan bilang Anton tumatakbo sa Jamie para sa mga balita

"Hindi naniniwala Tina Nakakuha suspendido lamang para sa pagsira ni Darwin leg" Jamie naisip annoyingly dahil siya ay naging rivals na may Gumball, Darwin, at Penny para sa isang habang dahil ang kanilang unang pagpupulong

"Jamie, Jamie!" Anton tinatawag lahatan bilang siya ay sumangguni sa mga pag-iinuman

"Ano po, Anton?" Jamie nagtanong magalang at Anton nakapatong sa tabi ng kanyang "Tapos na ang suspensyon ni Tina?"

"Hindi, Teri ay magiging ika-13 na taon, maaasahang pinagmulan mula Gumball, Penny, Molly, at Leslie" Anton iniulat, noting may detalye tungkol sa mga bulaklak "Leslie ay gonna makakuha ng bulaklak mula sa Carrie"

"Kaarawan ni Teri?" Jamie naisip evilly at siya ay may plano ng "Tunog mausisa ngunit mayroon akong isang plan, Anton"

"Sigurado ka mabaliw?" Anton tinanong sa totoo lang Jamie "Ikaw ay hindi gonna sirain ang petsa ng kapanganakan"

"Walang hindi ako" Jamie nasagot evilly at pagkatapos ay nagpapanatili ng isang lihim na para sa dalawa sa kanila "bibigyan ko lang kalikutan Teri. Huwag sabihin sa sinuman tungkol dito kahit sa pinakamatibay na demand na" Jamie ay pupunta sa bahay niya upang dalhin sa ang pinakamasama kalikutan maaaring siya gawin upang Teri, kahit na ang kanyang kaarawan

"Nangangako akong hindi ako ay masira ang lihim na" Anton tumawid kanyang puso toasty ipinangako at pagkatapos ay nagtanong "Teka muna, Ano ang iyong ginagawang kalikutan kanya?"

"Maduming Tubig" Jamie evilly iminungkahing at sandaling ipinaliwanag, nagtatapos ang kabanatang "Siya ay isang germaphobe, samakatuwid, putik tubig ay may napakaraming mga mikrobyo"

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 2. Next Chapter, Leslie tries to get flowers from Carrie's newly built Garden but Teri is here helping Carrie about the flowers. Will he receives flowers from Carrie's garden chores? Goodbye, see you soon)


	3. Mga bulaklak para kay Teri

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**Ang Sorpresa (Original Title: Ang Payo)**

**Main Characters**: Si Leslie at Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Si Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly

**Setting**: Wala sa alinman ang Episode sa Fanfiction na ito ngunit ang ilan sa mga kaganapan 'The Party' ay nabanggit

**Summary**: Sa kuwentong ito, Leslie natuklasan ang kanyang sarili na siya ay may mga damdamin para sa Teri. Ito lahat nagsimula kapag Teri kinuha sa kanya bilang kanyang mga kasosyo sa Rachel sa Party. Ngayon, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly ay dapat makatulong sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin sa Teri. Ano ang magiging Teri sabihin sa Leslie kung siya ay may crush sa kanya, kahit ang kanilang personalidad pambabae ay maaaring ihinto ang mga ito?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Important for Non-Filipino Users: Not all words in English are surely translated in Filipino because I'm using Google Translate. Even though I can understand in Filipino, I still use it for Speed Publishing Purposes. Also, no Malapropisms in Filipino. If translated with Google Translate, it may be different than the English Version. For the English Version, find The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) on my account.**

**Chapter 3: Flowers for Teri (Mga Bulaklak para kay Teri)**

-Bahay Ni Carrie, 1:50PM-

-Hardin Ni Carrie-

Ang bahay ni Carrie ay lumitaw sa unang 'Ang Flower' kung saan siya ay tumutulong sa Gumball upang mabawi ang kanyang sarili mula sa selos. Kahapon, Carrie binuo ng hardin ng kanyang sarili sa medyo black magic. Ngayon sa bahay, Teri ay tumutulong Carrie ang mangalaga sa kanyang hardin. Carrie ni Garden karapatan sa tabi ng kanyang mga pinagmumultuhan bahay at ito ay binubuo Bulaklak ng anumang uri. Mga Bulaklak ng isang kulay at uri ang mga Daisies, Dandelions, haydrangeya, Hyacinths, Rosas, Lilies, at Poppies. Teri ay ang pag-aalis ng mga damo habang Carrie ay pagtutubig kanyang mga bulaklak hanggang Leslie na ngayon sa hardin

"Kumusta, Carrie" Leslie greeted sa mga ghost at papel ang pasanin "Hello, Teri" Carrie Nakakuha kanyang pansin habang Teri lang iwagayway ang kanyang kamay sa sagot

"Uy, Leslie, ang aking lalaki" Carrie greeted pabalik sa Leslie bilang siya ay naglalagay down na ang pagtutubig maaari, siya sa kamay na malapit sa kanya at nagtanong sa tahimik na tugma-tugma "Ano ang ginagawa mo?"

"Lamang ako ay pagsuri sa iyo dahil Gumball at Penny sinabi sa akin ng isang bagay na" Leslie nasagot sa Carrie at nabanggit "Isang bagay tungkol sa isang babaeng nag-ika-13 na Taon" at Carrie 'oh'-ed sa pag-usisa

"Ano ito?" Carrie tahimik na itinatanong at Leslie shrugged para sa isang ideya, siya ay sumangguni sa Teri at siya ay abala pag-aalis ng damo kanino ay half-way pagtatapos ng tungkulin

"Puwede ba kaming makipag-usap tungkol sa mga pribadong?" Leslie nagtanong sa kalituhan na kung saan Carrie sumang-ayon "Dahil Ako kinakabahan kapag Teri ay sa paligid"

"Okay, Leslie" at magtungo ang mga ito sa loob ng bahay para sa isang pribadong chat, habang magtungo ang mga ito sa loob, Teri ay nalilito ng kung ano ang nangyayari sa kanila. Teri Mukhang may bahagyang dumi sa paligid ng kanyang ngunit siya ay hindi maaapektuhan ng ito dahil siya ay nakuhang muli bahagyang kanyang sarili mula sa Germaphobia

"Ano kaya ang nangyari sa kanila?" Teri naisip dahil siya ay nag-iisa sa hardin, hindi siya ay natatakot ngunit nalilito kapag Leslie ay sa paligid "ba ito na tungkol sa aking kaarawan? Kukunin ko na lang maghintay para sa kanila habang sinubukan kong alisin ang mga damo"

-Silid-Tulugan Ni Carrie, 1:55PM-

Sa loob ng bahay, sa Silid-Tulugan ni Carrie, Leslie at Carrie ang pinag-uusapan sa pribado, sinusubukan hindi upang ipaalam Teri marinig ang kanilang pag-uusap. Ang kuwarto ay tila nalinis up pagkatapos ng isang masamang espiritu paninibugho,, pumutok sa loob, sa kanya, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, at siya sa kuwarto. Ngayon, Carrie mukhang kakaiba tungkol sa kanya dahil ang mga ito ay nag-iisa

"Kaya, Leslie" Carrie nagtanong sa pag-usisa bilang siya flips kanyang buhok "Ano ito na ikaw ay gonna sabihin?"

"Ngayon ay Teri Kaarawan" Leslie mapaalalahanan tungkol Teri ni kaarawan sa Carrie

"Yep, natatandaan ko na" Carrie sinagot at pagkatapos ay nagtanong muli "Ano ang mas ikaw ay gonna sabihin, ibig sabihin ko?"

"Dahil gusto ko upang makakuha ng mga bulaklak para sa isang taong kilala ko" Leslie hiniling

"Mula sa 'May isang tao na alam mong'?" Carrie confusingly at nagtanong sa normal "Well, sino ito?"

"Ito ay isang ..." Leslie nervously nasagot dahil hindi siya maaaring gumawa ng Carrie maririnig na tumawa "Pambabae"

"Isang batang babae?" Carrie nagtanong muli, bahagyang nayayamot "ibig sabihin mo, ang iyong pinakamatalik na kaibigan?"

"Hindi" Leslie, pa rin nervously stuttered "Higit sa pinakamatalik na kaibigan"

"Well" Carrie annoyingly nagtanong "Sino ito?"

"Siya ..." Leslie inilarawan sa pagkatao ng isang batang babae na "Siya ang nangangalaga, sensitive, at makasarili" daing Carrie annoyingly tulad siya nauubusan ng oras sa kanya

"Well, kung alam mo kung ang tao ay" Carrie ngayon impatiently sinabi, hinihingi upang dumura ito "lamang ito sinasabi" Leslie sa wakas ay nagbibigay sa up, na nagpapakita ng kanyang crush sa Carrie ngayon na siya steamed mula sa pag-aaksaya ng kanilang pribadong oras

"Ito ay ..." Leslie sa wakas nasagot sa kanyang surrendering voice "Ito ay Teri!" Carrie Nakakuha shocked bilang siya alam na Leslie ay bumaba sa pag-ibig may Teri na nasa labas ng kanyang bahay

"Teri?" Carrie sa wakas ay nagtanong sa Leslie sa isang shocked expression

"Oo, siya ay aking matalik na kaibigan mula pa nang mabuo namin ang Girls Treehouse. ' At ngayon, mayroon akong crush sa kanya "Leslie ipinahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin tungkol sa Teri sa Carrie at siya lamang ang manok out" lang tumawa kung gusto mong "siya patak para sa kanyang ulo sa kahihiyan bilang Carrie ay hindi gawin ito dahil naiintindihan niya ang kanyang mga damdamin ng papel na oso

"Leslie, bakit gusto mong ipaalam sa akin kung tumawa ako ay iyong matalik na kaibigan?" Carrie nagtanong sa isang umaaliw paraan tulad niya ipaalam Leslie ni mukha ay sumangguni sa kanyang mukha, siya nauunawaan na siya ang naiiba at magalang, kahit na kapag siya ay isang taong kakatuwa emo

"Dahil hindi ko nais upang malaman upang Teri na ako ay isang batang lalaki na ganito ang hitsura ng isang batang babae" Leslie sinabi sa kanya innocently at Carrie pinabagal down na ang kanyang init ng ulo, ngayon upang hikayatin siya

"Leslie, hindi ka isang batang babae" Carrie nakumpirma ang kanyang kasarian at nagtanong muli, oras na ito bigyan ng lakas at pag-asa para sa Leslie, din nagpapaliwanag kanyang crush sa Darwin "Bakit nais mong sabihin na ikaw ay isang batang babae? Penny Sinabi sa akin tungkol sa iyong kasarian bago ka kahit na sabihin sa akin ang tungkol sa na. Tulad ng kapag ako ay nakilala Darwin, ako ay masyadong natatakot na ipahayag ang aking mga damdamin sa Darwin. Ngunit ako ay huli na upang sabihin sa kanya kung paano nararamdaman ko dahil siya pinagdudusahan ang isang putol na binti at-"

"Ko lang gusto upang makakuha ng mga bulaklak para Teri" Leslie hiniling na bumalik sa paksang "Dahil hindi ko magkaroon ng isang kaarawan regalo para sa kanya, ay okay ito para sa iyo?" may na ideya, siya ay nilalagay kanyang kamay sa kanyang baba, pag-iisip ng isang plano. Siya ay nakuha ng isang kulay berdeng ilaw-ideya bilang siya whispered sa Leslie ni petals

"Ano?" Leslie hiningi na Carrie, paulit-ulit na kanyang mga plano

"Mayroon akong isang ideya" Carrie gagawin at siya ay natagpuan na magkaroon ng sapat na papel upang makagawa ng isang flower para Teri "Sa halip ng pagkuha ng mga bulaklak mula sa akin, kung paano tungkol sa kukunin ko na gumawa ng mga bulaklak papel at Bibigyan kita kapag ako tapos"

"Salamat, Carrie" Leslie thanked kanya bilang siya hugged kanyang nang basta-basta, siya pagkatapos ay ang kanyang ipinangako "Huwag sabihin sa Teri, okay?"

"Pangako" Carrie nasagot napaka totoo lang bilang Leslie napupunta out upang mahanap Teri habang siya napupunta sa trabaho upang gumawa ng mga bulaklak papel para Teri

-Hardin Ni Carrie, 2:00PM-

Sa labas ng bahay, Leslie lamang nakakaabala bilang siya napupunta bumalik sa hardin. Teri ay tapos na pag-alis ng maraming mga damo mula sa Carrie sa hardin habang din marumi mula sa kanyang papel na ginawa ng katawan. Leslie nakita niya at ito ngayon ang kanyang oras upang makipag-hangout sa kanya sa pribadong

"Kaya, Leslie, may mga mo ang" Teri greeted sa kanya habang waving kanyang mga kamay "Paumanhin kung ako ay marumi dahil ito ay hard-trabaho upang alisin ang mga damo" Leslie pumupunta malapit sa kanya at siya napansin spot ng dumi sa paligid ng kanyang damit

"Ito ay okay, Teri" Leslie forgave sa kanya at tinanong dahil siya ay marumi "Huwag mong Nais mong maligo?"

"Oo naman, Les" Teri sumang-ayon at nakakita ng isang bagay upang maligo "Mayroong isang gomang pandilig pagtutubig malapit" at pumunta sila sa gilid ng bahay upang makuha ang gomang pandilig

Kapag ang mga ito dito, Leslie iuwi sa ibang bagay ang dulo ng medyas spray at tubig sa Teri. Kahit na ang tubig ay hindi nakakaapekto sa kanya, ito ay nagre-refresh pa rin para sa kanya habang Leslie tinanong "Nagawa mo okay tungkol sa pagiging bahagyang marumi?"

"Siyempre" Teri nasagot habang siya ay hugasan "Marahil ay bahagyang ako ay nakuhang muli sa aking sarili mula Germaphobia" at kapag siya ay walang kasalanan mula sa dumi, Leslie naka-off ang medyas at pumunta sila pabalik sa hardin

Bumalik sa mga hardin, Leslie tubig ang Daisies, Dandelions, haydrangeya, at Hyacinths habang Teri tubig ang Rosas, Lilies, at Poppies. Leslie ay tumpak sa paghahalaman dahil tulad ng bulaklak ang kanyang sarili, maaari siya planta bulaklak at buto at alagaan ang mga ito nang regular. Teri ay pangunahing dahil ang lahat siya ay nakatuon ng maraming mga karamdaman sa kanyang ulo, nagpapasiya kung bakit siya bibisita sa Nurse Office Elmore Junior High ni. Habang sila ay pagtutubig, siya napansin na ang lagay ng panahon ay pagpunta sa pag-ulan ay madaling Teri napansin ang unang ambon

"Ano ang mangyayari kapag kumuha ka ng basa, Teri?" Leslie tinanong worriedly bilang siya tumitigil pagtutubig ang mga bulaklak

"Wala" Teri nasagot habang siya tumigil sa pagtutubig pati na rin ang "Dahil nakita ko ang tubig-ulan ng kaunti ng mikrobyo at malamig ngunit nagre-refresh at masarap sa akin"

"Magandang para sa akin dahil ang maaari kong maghugas sarili ko" Leslie excitedly sinabi bilang pag-ulan ang mga pagsisimula, tumatawa Teri sa kanyang sinasabi

"Leslie" Carrie tinatawag lahatan bilang siya ay tapos na pagtatapos ang mga bulaklak papel na Leslie hiniling na "Ang iyong kahilingan ay dito"

"Bumalik sa paaralan?" Leslie tinanong bago nagtatapos ang kanilang mga oras

"Oo naman, Les" Teri sumang-ayon at mag-iwan sila sa hardin magkasama

Sa porch ng bahay, Leslie napupunta sa habang Teri napupunta bumalik sa paaralan mag-isa sa ulan. Magandang bagay, siya ay hindi takot sa pagpunta sa isang lugar sa pamamagitan ng kanyang sarili. Carrie ay nagbibigay sa kanya ng isang pumpon ng mga bulaklak papel para sa Teri. Ito ay isang hugis ng rosas ngunit siya alam na makikita niya ito nais

"Alam ko nito lamang Rosas natutunan ko upang gumawa ng mga bulaklak" Carrie apologized para lamang sa paggawa ng Rosas "Ngunit alam ko makikita niya ang pag-ibig ito. Rosas ay kilala bilang mga pag-ibig at simbuyo ng damdamin"

"Gagawin mo?" Leslie nagtanong sa Carrie

"Oo naman" Carrie nakumpirma at siya napupunta sa Teri ni gilid kasama sa ulan "Ngayon pumunta manalo Teri ni puso. Kukunin ko sundin ang kanyang" at kapag siya ay umalis siya nag-iisa, siya ay may maraming oras upang bumalik sa Elmore Junior High bago ang batang babae gawin. Siya gitling off mula Carrie ng bahay, may hawak na kanyang palayok habang tumatakbo at off siya napupunta sa paaralan

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 3. Teri seems to be close to her answer about her flowery admirer but Leslie is too half-way to surprise her on her birthday. So, Teri must head back school as Gumball, Penny, and Molly have the birthday plan succeed. One way is to give Teri a surprise and a happy birthday. Goodbye, See you soon)


	4. Malapit na Matapos

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**Ang Sorpresa (Original Title: Ang Payo)**

**Main Characters**: Si Leslie at Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Si Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly

**Setting**: Wala sa alinman ang Episode sa Fanfiction na ito ngunit ang ilan sa mga kaganapan 'The Party' ay nabanggit

**Summary**: Sa kuwentong ito, Leslie natuklasan ang kanyang sarili na siya ay may mga damdamin para sa Teri. Ito lahat nagsimula kapag Teri kinuha sa kanya bilang kanyang mga kasosyo sa Rachel sa Party. Ngayon, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly ay dapat makatulong sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin sa Teri. Ano ang magiging Teri sabihin sa Leslie kung siya ay may crush sa kanya, kahit ang kanilang personalidad pambabae ay maaaring ihinto ang mga ito?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Important for Non-Filipino Users: Not all words in English are surely translated in Filipino because I'm using Google Translate. Even though I can understand in Filipino, I still use it for Speed Publishing Purposes. Also, no Malapropisms in Filipino. If translated with Google Translate, it may be different than the English Version. For the English Version, find The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) on my account.**

**Chapter 4: Almost Done (Malapit na Matapos)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Ang cafeteria, 2:30OPM-

Ito ay isang maaraw araw hapon sa Elmore Junior High matapos ang isang maulan tanghali sa Carrie ni House. Sa kantina, Ang kaarawan ni Teri ay naka-set up bilang Gumball kurbatang sa mga palamuti ng pista para sa kaarawan. Molly ay tapos na sa pagbe-bake ng Chocolate cake para Teri, na may kaunting tulong mula sa Rocky at Rob. Penny ay pagbati ang mga bisita ng partido. Ano siya ay anyayahan ang iba pa sa Bb. Unggol ni Silid-aralan, na binubuo Tobias, Saging Joe, William, Juke, Dolly, at higit pa.

Sa pinto, ito ay Darwin na ngayong makipag-lakad sa paligid ng paaralan, na may malaking tulong ng Anais. Ang bawat tao'y Nakakuha shocked bilang goldpis ay may rubbe gasa nakabalot sa kanyang mas mababang kaliwang binti, kaya't ang kanyang pangunahing mga kaibigan tulad ng Penny at Gumball

"Darwin!" Molly na tinatawag na sa takot tugma-tugma bilang lahat ng tao ay sumangguni sa kanya at Anais na ngayon sa kantina, lahat ng tao sa paligid makipag-chat sa kanila tungkol sa mga seryosong pinsala sa katawan ni Darwin, Gumball at Penny pumunta malapit sa kanya bilang Anais samahan siya sa paggamit ng baston

"Darwin, ikaw ay okay?" Gumball nagtanong sa kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki

"Kaya Darwin ikaw ay okay?" Penny Nagpatuloy "Sigurado ka okay, Darwin?"

"Ako fine, guys, talagang" Darwin comforted sa kanyang mga kaibigan, pagbabalanse kanyang stand sa kanyang tungkod

"Anong nangyari sa iyong paa?" Molly nagtanong kay Darwin, umaaliw sa kanyang mga pinsala

"Mrs Nanay na ipinadala sa akin sa ospital" Darwin sinagot ni Molly tanong "doktor Sinabi ng aking kaliwang binti pinagdudusahan isang menor de edad bali. Kapag Narinig ko ang tungkol Teri Kaarawan, Mrs Mom hayaan mo akong dinala dito sa Anais"

"Hindi magandang balita ay ..." Anais ay nagbibigay ng masamang balita sa kanila "Siya ay may para lakarin na may baston upang samahan siya para sa isang habang"

"Nakatanggap ako ang iyong paanyaya, Penny" Darwin sinabi sa kanya dahil siya magpadala ng mensahe sa kanya tungkol sa Teri Kaarawan ng off-screen "Kaya kung sino ay may kaarawan ngayon?"

"si Teri yan, ulok" Penny sinabi maligaya sa Darwin bilang Anais gabay sa nasugatan isda sa kanyang upuan "Mabuting bagay, kami ay sama-sama upang tamasahin ang mga partido" at kapag ang mga ito sa talahanayan, Darwin nakapatong ang down at magpahinga para sa isang habang dahil ito ay kanyang unang pagkakataon gamit ang kanyang tungkod upang maglakad kasama ng kanyang mga pinsala

"Pakiramdam ko ay masama at paumanhin tungkol sa kanyang mga pinsala" Gumball ipinahayag sa Penny at tinanong "Sa tingin ninyo ba ang dapat kong sabihin sa Carrie tungkol dito?"

"Darwin ay may crush sa kanya, kaya ..." Penny naisip Gumball at sinagot enthusiastically "Sa tingin ko Carrie ay pag-ibig ang mabuting balita mo alam" at pagkatapos ay i-panginginig ng boses ng isang naganap mula Brick Telepono ni Gumball

Ang kanyang brick telepono ay nakuhang muli sa paanuman dahil sa intensity ni Ocho. Kapag Ocho naibalik ang telepono na may black magic, Darwin nagpasya upang bigyan ang telepono sa Gumball bilang ito ay nangangailangan ng SIM card upang makipag-aktibo at ang telepono ay shrunk sa half-size, portable sapat upang magkasya sa kanyang bulsa. Pinili niya ang kanyang telepono at mga tawag sa tumatawag

"Kamusta" Gumball greeted at ito ay Leslie kung sino ang naghihintay para Teri at Carrie sa pagpasukan sa paaralan

"Ako yan, Gumball" Leslie greeted sa kanya at mapaalalahanan "ay medyo ako nakakuha sa unang bahagi ng paaralan ngunit kapag ikaw guys Teri magtapon ng kaarawan party na?"

"Sisimulan naming 3 sa hapon, taong masyadong maselan sa pananamit. Magandang bagay, kami ay naghahanda maagang" Gumball itakda ang oras sa kanya at nagbibigay sa mga tagubilin "Ito ay pa rin 14:35, maghintay para Teri at Carrie dito, at ikaw gabay Teri sa partido , nakuha ko? "

"Yep" Leslie yelped bilang siya ay tungkol sa upang tapusin ang tawag, siya ay gumagamit ng landline telepono "hindi ako pupunta kahit saan" bumalik siya sa telepono pabalik sa placeholder nito at ito ay nagtatapos ang kanyang tawag sa Gumball

"Siya ang nangyayari sa Teri" Gumball mapaalalahanan sa Penny at ang plano ay pagpunta rin sa ngayon

"Cool" Penny cheered "Kami ay isa shot para sa mga partido" at siya, Gumball, Anais, at Darwin laughed magkasama dahil sa kanilang kaguluhan sa partido. Pagkatapos, Anais Darwin at pumunta sa isang lugar ngunit siya pa rin ay may upang maglakad kasama ang kanyang tungkod, na iniiwan ang mga ito nang nag-iisa upang makipag-usap

"Penny" Gumball nagtanong sa kanya "Huwag mong tandaan tungkol sa aking kaarawan kalabintatlo ay nasa tabi ni Leslie kaarawan, 10 Araw ang nakalipas?"

"Oo" Penny nasagot na may agikik "Bakit, Gummypuss?"

"Nagpapaalala lang dahil" Gumball nasagot sa kanyang tanong at ito ay ang sorpresa muli "Tomorrow ay ang iyong kaarawan kalabintatlo pagkatapos Teri Kaarawan" kapag marinig niya ang balita, siya ang kaliga-ligaya dahil ang kanyang kaarawan ay darating up at Gumball maaaring magbigay sa kanya ng isang kaarawan regalo

"Gawin mo matandaan?" Penny sinabi sa kaliga-ligaya

"Oo" Gumball sinabi sa kanya at pagkatapos ay i-worriedly sinabi niya dahil ginamit kaarawan regalo Penny upang Teri "Ngunit hindi ako makapag-isip ng isang regalo Bibigyan kita ng ito sa iyo mula noong gamitin ko ang iyong regalo para Teri Kaarawan"

"Huwag mag-alala, Gumball" Penny comforted sa kanya "Maaari mong ibigay sa akin ang anumang bagay na gusto mo tulad ng isang tula o isang plushie, ito ay hindi gusto mo bigyan tsokolate at bulaklak sa isang batang babae dahil hindi ito Araw ng mga Puso" at siya premyo sa kanya ng isang halik sa pisngi, nakangiting isa't isa

Sa isang lugar sa cafeteria, Jamie at Anton ng kapilyuhan sa Teri Napag malapit dahil ang putik bucket ng tubig ay sa itaas ng pinto cafeteria, wala sa kanila ang mga hit sa pamamagitan ng ito dahil siya maglagay ng shelf sa itaas ng pinto at sakop sa wallpaper upang mapigilan ang kanilang mga pabalat na maging tinatangay ng hangin

"Paano ay ito gumana, Jamie?" Anton nagtanong patungkol sa pagkalito at siya ay may hawak na isang lubid "Sa lahat ng ito" ang mga ito sa likod ng karamihan ng tao bilang isa walang napansin sa kanila dahil Penny ay hindi mag-imbita ng Jamie sa partido

"Look, Ito ay lamang ng isang simpleng kalikutan" Jamie nagpakita ng plano bilang siya ay foreshadowing mga kaganapan na maaari niyang isipin "Kapag Leslie ay pagpunta sa bigyan ang isang kaarawan regalo sa Teri, ako ay hilahin ang lubid na kung saan ay iikot ang timba na naglalaman ng putik Water sa kanang anggulo, paggawa ng tamang oras upang makakuha ng paghihiganti sa Gumball. Kaya't huwag sanhi ng kapahamakan ito kalikutan para Tina"

"Oo, makaligtaan" Anton sumang-ayon sa maingat at kabigatan "Walang problema" at maghintay nila para sa kanilang target na ma-hit sa putik tubig

-Pasukan ng Paaralan, 2:45PM-

Sa pagpasok sa paaralan, Leslie sa wakas nakita Teri at Carrie na paglalakad mula sa kanyang kaliwa. Teri Mukhang matuyo kanyang sarili up pagkatapos ng maikling pag-ulan sa Carrie sa bahay, marahil ito ay marahil global warming o ang season ay nagbabago sa lalong madaling panahon

"May iyo, Teri at Carrie" Leslie greeted sa kanyang dahon waving sa mga batang babae, siya ay napupunta na malapit sa kanila at sinabing "Ito ay ay medyo maaraw na ngayon at ako ay nag-iisip na Teri at ako ay lumakad nang mag-isa sa pasilyo"

"Mahusay na ideya, Les" Carrie iminungkahing ang ideya at tinanong upang Teri "Okay lang ba ito sa iyo?"

"Oo naman, Carrie" Teri sumang-ayon at Carrie mabilis sa kamay ang layo mula sa mga ito bilang siya hovers sa cafeteria kung saan ang kanilang mga plano upang dalhin ang mga ito sa isang relasyon ay tungkol sa upang magsimula. Maglakad sila sa loob ng paaralan at sorpresa ang inihanda para Kaarawan ni Teri

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 4. The surprise is now thrown to Teri to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. But Jamie's plan has come to a phase as they are about to prank Teri on her birthday. Will anyone notice their prank? Goodbye, see you soon)


	5. Maligayang Kaarawan, Teri

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**Ang Sorpresa (Original Title: Ang Payo)**

**Main Characters**: Si Leslie at Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Si Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly

**Setting**: Wala sa alinman ang Episode sa Fanfiction na ito ngunit ang ilan sa mga kaganapan 'The Party' ay nabanggit

**Summary**: Sa kuwentong ito, Leslie natuklasan ang kanyang sarili na siya ay may mga damdamin para sa Teri. Ito lahat nagsimula kapag Teri kinuha sa kanya bilang kanyang mga kasosyo sa Rachel sa Party. Ngayon, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly ay dapat makatulong sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin sa Teri. Ano ang magiging Teri sabihin sa Leslie kung siya ay may crush sa kanya, kahit ang kanilang personalidad pambabae ay maaaring ihinto ang mga ito?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Important for Non-Filipino Users: Not all words in English are surely translated in Filipino because I'm using Google Translate. Even though I can understand in Filipino, I still use it for Speed Publishing Purposes. Also, no Malapropisms in Filipino. If translated with Google Translate, it may be different than the English Version. For the English Version, find The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) on my account.**

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday, Teri (Maligayang Kaarawan, Teri)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Ang pasilyo, 2:55PM-

Kanan pagkatapos Carrie dahon Leslie at Teri nag-iisa, ang dalawang ulo sa loob ng pasilyo. Sa pasilyo, sa isang lugar sa parehong palapag bilang ng cafeteria, Leslie at Teri ay karaniwang paglalakad sa pribado at Teri pakiramdam ng isang mahirap na mood na walang ay dito sa pasilyo ngunit lamang Leslie at ang kanyang. Siya din remembered ang pag-ibig sulat mula 12:15 at siya naisip na kung ito ay Leslie sino nagsulat ng pag-ibig sulat para sa kanyang

"Leslie ..." Teri worriedly na tinatawag na sa kanya at siya ay sumangguni sa kanyang habang siya ay kanyang paggabay

"Oo, Teri" Leslie hilingin sa iyo na ang oso papel bilang siya napupunta malapit sa kanya "Sigurado ka may sakit?"

"Hindi, lamang ako ay nagtataka tungkol sa isang bagay" Teri sinabi sa kanya worriedly, pag-iisip tungkol sa mga rosas sulat pag-ibig "Tingnan, bago pumunta ako sa Carrie ng bahay, nakita ko pag-ibig titik na may isang mabuting tula at ito ay kabilang sa isang tao na talagang may gusto sa akin "

"May isang tao na aktwal na ang may gusto sa iyo?" Leslie confusingly nagtanong sa kanya "Sino?"

"Hindi ko alam kung sino ay ito, Leslie?" Teri nasagot at sinabi worriedly "Ngunit pagkatapos ay sa tingin ko sinuman nakalimutan ang aking kaarawan"

"Ano?" Leslie nagtanong "Paano mong sabihin na kung lang ako sa paggabay mo sa isang bagay na kamangha-mangha?"

"Leslie, gusto ko ang iyong pagpapahalaga" Teri sinabi sa kanya enthusiastically "lamang ako ay nag-aalala kung sinuman remembered aking kaarawan at Umaasa ako na ikaw ay ang isa lamang kung sino ang maaaring maunawaan sa akin, tama?" at pagkatapos ay narinig nila sinuman pagbulong-bulong, pakikipag-chat, at pakikipag-usap tungkol sa isang bagay sa pinto, sa cafeteria pinto ay marahil sa harap ng mga ito bilang mga ito ay tungkol sa upang ipasok ang

"Oo, maaari ba akong marinig sinuman pagbulong-bulong at pagpalakpak para sa isang sorpresa" Leslie whispered at pagkatapos ay nagtanong sa Teri "Puwede kang masaklawan ang iyong mga mata? Kukunin ko sabihin sa iyo upang buksan kung sabihin ko kaya"

"Oh, okay, Leslie" Teri at sumang-ayon siya sakop ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang mga kamay bilang papel Leslie Gabay sa kanya sa pintuan ng cafeteria para sa isang bagay na kamangha-mangha

-Ang cafeteria, 3:00PM-

3 ... 2 ...

1 ...

"Maaari ko bang makita ito ngayon?" Teri nagtanong sa Leslie excitedly, handa na upang malutas ang kanyang mga mata foreseeing

"Oo, Teri" Leslie excitedly squealed "Buksan ang iyong mga mata" at siya ay bubukas ang kanyang mga mata, hindi niya maaaring naniniwala ang kanyang sorpresa. Ngayon ay ang kanyang ika-13 Kaarawan

Sa cafeteria, lahat ng tao ay dito bilang ipagdiwang nila ang papel magsilang ng sanggol, Teri, sa kanyang ikalabintatlo kaarawan. Teri hindi maaaring naniniwala na ang sinuman ay hindi makalimutan ang kanyang kaarawan at maaaring siya naniniwala sa Leslie ng mga salita. Ang streamer ay lahat Origami, salamat sa Gumball, Molly, at Tobias. Bawat mag-aaral mula sa Bb. Unggol ni Silid-aralan ay iniimbitahan, salamat sa Penny at Masami. Ang pagkain ay inihanda, thanked muli sa pamamagitan ng Molly, Rob, at Rocky

"Sorpresa!" Lahat ng tao cheered lahatan bilang Saging Joe, Dolly, at Masami itapon konfeti bilang bahagi ng sorpresa "Maligayang Bati, Teri" siya ngayon sa kaliga-ligaya bilang siya cheered sa kanyang kaarawan upang di nakalimutan

"Salamat sa iyo, lahat ng tao" Teri cheered sa kanyang mga kaibigan, halos umiiyak sa kaligayahan "naisip ko na sa lahat ng tao nakalimutan ang aking kaarawan"

"Wala sa amin ay hindi, Teri" Gumball sinabi sa Teri sa isang boses na kaguluhan

"Bakit namin kailanman makakalimutan mo ang iyong kaarawan?" Molly tinanong at inilarawan ang kaarawan batang babae "Ikaw ay kaya espesyal na, creative, at talagang magandang papel modelo"

"Bukod, mayroon kaming isang bagay na magbigay sa iyo" Carrie sinabi maligaya bilang siya flips kanyang buhok at tinatawag na upang bigyan ng isang kaarawan regalo muna "Tobias"

"Dahil sa iyo nakatulong sa akin sa aming mga proyekto 'Arts', ako magbibigay sa iyo ng isa sa aking mga charms" Tobias sinabi sa mga batang babae kaarawan bilang siya ay nagbibigay sa kanya ng isang masuwerteng kagandahan "Umaasa ako na ang isang ito ay makakatulong sa iyo matandaan ang aming pagkakaibigan" Ang kagandahan ay ginawa mula sa espesyal na bato ni Elmore, amatista Geode. Ang mga lilang shine ay kilala bilang 'Elegance' upang Teri, kulay ay palaging makahulugan. At Tobias na tinatawag na sa kanyang mga karibal "Gumball"

"Aking mga regalo sa Teri ay talagang Kaarawan Gift ni Penny. Ang isang Espesyal na talaarawan" Gumball Teri nagbibigay ng isang espesyal na talaarawan, ito ay 80 dahon at 09:16 aspect ratio. Teri ay may pakiramdam na bukas ay Penny Kaarawan

"Gumball, na nagbibigay sa isang batang babae ng isang espesyal na talaarawan ay fine" "Ngunit Penny nangangailangan ito ng higit sa gagawin ko, sa halip ng iyong regalo sa akin ay ang masamang kapalaran nagkaroon kami sa Darwin. Namin kinuha down na ang bakterya at ako ay masaya mula sa lahat ng mga pakikipagsapalaran ng ang mikroorganismo "

"Salamat, Teri" Gumball thanked kanya at tinatawag na sa kanyang mga kapatid na lalaki "Darwin"

"Ito ay okay kung hindi ko ibigay ang isang regalo para sa iyo" Darwin apologized bilang siya ay nagbibigay sa "Gusto kong mong magkaroon ng aking mga tauhan"

"Ang iyong baston?" Teri tinanong worriedly sa Darwin dahil mayroon siyang isang putol na binti "Huwag nais mong gamitin ito upang maglakad habang ang iyong mga binti ay nasira?"

"Okay ito, Teri" Darwin comforted "Mayroon akong isa pang isa sa aking mga locker" bilang siya hops pabalik mula sa kanya sa kanyang magandang paa, siya ay tinatawag na Penny bilang siya ay tungkol sa handugan Teri

"Ako ay nagagalak na ikaw ay tapat at uri sa lahat ng oras, Teri" Penny sinabi maligaya bilang siya ay nagbibigay ng isang pulseras upang Teri "Kaya ko bang bigyan ka ng aking pulseras. Ginawa ko ito sa pamamagitan ng aking sarili sa gayon ay hindi ako ay bang maglagay ng pera upang mag-aaksaya" ang pulseras bigyan siya ay ginawa ng may-kulay na papel at seashells siya nakita sa isang beach

"Ng lahat ng mga regalo kaarawan Nakatanggap ako" Teri ipinaliwanag ang kanyang tunay na pagkakaibigan sa lahat ng tao "Ikaw guys ay ang pinakamahusay na dahil ikaw din nakatulong sa akin sa aking mga problema at mga araling-bahay sa paaralan. Gusto ko ikahiya kung hindi ako maaaring magbigay sa iyo guys sa pagbalik, sa gayon ay maaari kong tumawag sa mga laro kung sinuman ang gusto, kaya na gumawa ako ito isang mahusay na partido kaarawan "at lahat ng tao ay nagbibigay ng isang ikot ng papuri sa mga batang babae kaarawan

"Salamat, Teri" Penny thanked kanya para sa katotohanan at siya halos nakalimutan ang tungkol sa Leslie, kaya't sinabi niya sa mahusay na tugma-tugma "At ang aking mga pinsan, Leslie. Mayroon ba kayong isang bagay upang ibigay ito sa kanya?" may na sinasalita, Teri ay sumangguni sa bilang Leslie Alam niya na siya ay may isang bagay upang bigyan ang kanyang

"Leslie" Teri excitedly nagtanong sa kanya "Huwag kang magkaroon ng isang bagay upang magbigay sa akin?" sa una, hindi siya maaaring sa tingin ng isang regalo sa Teri. Ngunit pagkatapos Carrie ay nagbibigay sa kanya ng bulaklak papel, siya nakakaalam kung ano smething upang handugan Teri

"Well, oo" Leslie nervously sinasagot bilang siya kaagad makakuha ng kanyang mga bulaklak sa papel Teri "Ito ay ..." bago siya maaaring sabihin ng isang bagay, isang timba ay tungkol sa matangkad out ng balanse bilang ni Jamie kalikutan ay tungkol sa hit sa Teri

"Tapusin Ngayon!" Jamie exclaimed bilang siya throws ng isang maliit na bato upang ang timba sa itaas ng pinto

Ito ay isang direktang hit bilang timba ang spills ng maraming putik tubig upang Teri at timba ang falls down na may maraming mga putik tubig splashing sa kanya. Ang bawat tao'y Nakakuha shocked bilang siya Nakakuha splashed at sakop sa putik tubig, na kasama ang Leslie kanino siya ay dapat na mabigyan siya ng regalo. Teri sinubukan upang alisin ang putik tubig mula sa kanyang mukha at siya ay naniwala na Leslie ginawa ito sa kanyang

"Leslie!?" Teri confusingly tinatawag at pagkatapos ay yelled sa kanya "Ano ang ginawa mo sa akin?"

"Hindi, maghintay" Leslie Sinubukan upang ipaalam sa kanyang maunawaan ang kanyang mga regalo "Ito ay hindi kung ano ang aking pinlano ngunit-"

"Ikaw ay tungkol sa upang bigyan ako ng isang bagay na" Teri pagalit scolded sa Leslie "Ngunit splashed mo sa akin na may putik Water. Ano ang Maling sa iyo?" pagkatapos siya inalipusta kanya, kanyang mga luha mula sa kanyang mga mata ay nabuo bilang siya ay tungkol sa upang mag-iiyak. Leslie maunawaan ang kanyang mga damdamin at siya sinubukang Comfort kanya

"Teri, ako kaya paumanhin" Leslie sinubukan upang mapawi ang kanyang kalungkutan ngunit ito lamang ay makakakuha ng kanyang pinakamasama bilang siya ay mananatiling ang layo mula sa kanya

"Hindi" Teri sobbed pagalit "Iwan ninyo ako, Leslie" at siya ay tumatakbo ang layo mula sa Leslie, ruining kanyang kaarawan sa proseso ng

"Bumalik, Teri" Penny sinubukan na tawagan ang kanyang likod upang bumalik, ngunit hindi siya tumugon "Alam kong ikaw ay galit na galit sa Leslie ngunit ang putik kalikutan tubig ay hindi bahagi ng mga kaarawan. Bumalik!" lahat ng tao ay malungkot dahil Teri ay nasaktan, malungkot, at din nawawala ang kanyang kaarawan napaka desperately. Kung Teri ay hindi bumalik sa kanyang kaarawan, sa kasamaang-palad, ang kaarawan ay higit sa. Opisyal na ito ay naitala sa Teri ni Taon ng Life, Leslie ay hindi maaaring naniniwala na siya ay ginawang isang bagay mali sa kanyang

"Mahina Teri" Leslie naisip sadly at siya ay may plano upang gawin ito ng tama, siya ay sumigaw lahatan upang Penny, Gumball, at Molly "Mayroon akong upang gumawa ng up sa kanya" at siya ay tumatakbo ang layo mula sa kanila upang mahanap Teri sino ay nawala sa labas ng paaralan

"Ikaw, kanan, Leslie" Penny naaprubahan ang kanyang mga plano at tinatawag sa kanyang pag-ibig kaibigan "Sumunod kayo sa akin, Gumball" siya daing sa sagot at magpatakbo ng mga ito ang layo upang makahanap Teri ngunit hindi sundin Leslie ng landas

Ang bawat tao'y ay pa rin pagpunta sa magsaya dahil kahit Teri ay hindi dito, maaari silang gumawa ng up laro upang panatilihin ang kanyang kaarawan ng pagpunta sa. Lahat sa Teri buhay ni dapat pumunta sa kanya nang hindi sa kaarawan. At biglang, isang tao ay tumatawa sa isang masamang paraan taunting

"Guys, sa tingin ko Jamie pranked Teri sa putik tubig" Carrie tinatawag na lahatan at panatilihin ang lahat ng tao pakikisalu-salo ang cafeteria pero Molly, Darwin, at Tobias dahil na narinig nila Jamie at Anton pranked Teri sa layunin. Ang nabanggit na mga character maglakad sa harap ng Jamie at Anton bilang toast huminto ang tumatawa dahil sa kanila

"Ha ha ha" Jamie pinananatiling tumatawa tulad ng isang baliw "Ikaw guys dapat na nakita ang iyong mukha, saan ka shocked mula nakaharap Tina ng galit"

"Kaya, ang lahat ng ito ay kalokohan mula sa iyo, Jamie?" Molly pagalit hilingin sa iyo na ang taong naninirahan sa yungib

"Ito kapilyuhan ng ginawa mo sa kanya noon lahat ng ulok paghihiganti sa Gumball at sa akin?" Darwin nagtanong sa Jamie nagrereklamong pagalit

"Ano ang mali sa iyo!?" Tobias pagalit sumigaw kay Jamie at pumunta sila mukha-sa-mukha na may Jamie at Anton off-screen

-School Entrance, 3:00PM-

-Teri ni POV-(Tulad ng dati, gumagamit ako ng POVs bilang ito ay tulad ng isang talaarawan ng isang character) (ay medyo Drama at isang bit Trahedya)

Ako ay tumatakbo ang layo mula sa Leslie, mula sa cafeteria sa entrance. Kapag hakbang ko dahan-dahan sa ibaba ng hagdan mula sa entrance, nakaupo ako pababa sadly at magpatuloy umiiyak nang masakit. "Bakit ano ba ang gusto Leslie splash ako ng may putik tubig sa aking kaarawan?" Naisip ko na dahil Leslie sineseryoso saktan sa akin sa aking kaarawan "Ang ibig kong gawin sira ... sa kanya? Kung kaya kong maunawaan kung ano ang sinabi niya, ako hindi kailanman tumakbo ang layo mula sa aking kaarawan "Oh crud ... Sa tingin ko Elmore ay nagniningning hot ngayon dahil, ako ay nagkakaroon ng sarili ko basa sa ulan makalipas ang ginagawa ni Carrie atupagin, at Leslie splashed sa akin putik tubig

Ako iningatan obserbahan ang magandang hapon sa labas ng Elmore Junior High, at pagkatapos ay sa tingin ko isang biglaang sakit sa aking ulo habang pinananatiling ko pag paligid. Ang araw ay gumagawa sa akin nauuhaw at nabubulok. Aking ulo nararamdaman sakit bilang manatili ko pa dito, ang aking baga higpitan tulad Nauubusan na ako ng mainit-init air upang huminga sa isang mainit maaraw araw. "Ay naku, sa tingin ko ako naghihirap ng heat stroke" naisip ko na sa kawalan ng pag-asa habang ako nagpupumilit upang mabuhay "Ako ay masyadong bata pa upang mamatay, mangyaring huwag" ngunit ako ay huli na, ako na gumuho pababa sa dulo ng sa hagdan. Ito ay masyadong mainit upang manatili dito, masyadong mahirap huminga. Aking paningin ay nagsisimula sa umitim at kalaunan pumasa out.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 5. Right now, Teri suddenly blacked out of her vision and no one has found her yet. Next Chapter, Leslie, Gumball, and Penny finally found Teri off-screen. She is sent to the Nurse's Office and she has High Fever, as diagnosed by the nurse. Will he finally express to Teri how much he loved her? Goodbye, see you soon)


	6. Ang Rosas sa puso ni Teri

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**Ang Sorpresa (Original Title: Ang Payo)**

**Main Characters**: Si Leslie at Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Si Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly

**Setting**: Wala sa alinman ang Episode sa Fanfiction na ito ngunit ang ilan sa mga kaganapan 'The Party' ay nabanggit

**Summary**: Sa kuwentong ito, Leslie natuklasan ang kanyang sarili na siya ay may mga damdamin para sa Teri. Ito lahat nagsimula kapag Teri kinuha sa kanya bilang kanyang mga kasosyo sa Rachel sa Party. Ngayon, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, at Molly ay dapat makatulong sa Leslie upang ipahayag ang kanyang mga damdamin sa Teri. Ano ang magiging Teri sabihin sa Leslie kung siya ay may crush sa kanya, kahit ang kanilang personalidad pambabae ay maaaring ihinto ang mga ito?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Important for Non-Filipino Users: Not all words in English are surely translated in Filipino because I'm using Google Translate. Even though I can understand in Filipino, I still use it for Speed Publishing Purposes. Also, no Malapropisms in Filipino. If translated with Google Translate, it may be different than the English Version. For the English Version, find The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) on my account.**

**Chapter 6: A Rose on Teri's Heart (Ang Rosas sa puso ni Teri)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Pasukan sa Paaralan, 3:30PM-

Pagkatapos paano Jamie pranked Teri sa kanyang kalabintatlo kaarawan, Leslie ay tinutukoy upang mahanap ang kanyang kung ano ang nangyari pagkatapos ng kapilyuhan. Sa pagpasok sa paaralan, ang mga asul na pinto ay bubukas bilang Leslie napupunta sa labas upang mahanap Teri dahil ito ay kung saan siya ay tumatakbo ang layo. Siya hitsura sa paligid hanggang sa nakita niya na ang kanyang walang ekspresyon na gumuho sa lupa sa dulo ng hagdan

"Teri" Leslie tinatawag sa shocked tugma-tugma bilang siya napupunta malapit sa kanya "Teri, ay okay sa iyo?" Siya flips kanyang katawan at Teri palagay ng hindi-kaya-mahusay na mood dahil siya pinagdudusahan ng lagnat

"L-Leslie, ay na sa iyo?" Teri nagtanong mahina, sinusubukan upang mabawi ang kanyang lakas. Siya ay paghinga mabigat dahil hindi siya ay may air para sa huling 30 minuto ang nakalipas

"Oo, ito ay sa akin" Leslie nasagot at sana ay apologized "ko lang ang gusto sabihin ... Sorry para sa pagyurak sa iyo, kahit na sa iyong kaarawan"

"Ito ay okay, Leslie" Teri mabagal forgave sa kanya, halos pagkawala ng mga salitang "Alam ko hindi ikaw ang ibig sabihin nito. Ito ay Jamie ..." siya naglalagay ng kanyang mga dahon sa kanyang noo at siya nadama ng isang kahulugan ng init sa kanyang katawan

"Ikaw nagkakaroon ka ng isang lagnat" Leslie worriedly diagnosed na sa Teri at nagtanong "Dapat ba akong makakuha ng tulong?"

"Huwag mag-alala, Leslie" Teri walang ekspresyon comforted at sinabi, gamit ang lahat ng kanyang natitirang lakas upang makipag-usap sa kanya "Gumball at Penny ay nasa paraan, alam ko ang mga nars ay makakatulong sa akin" bilang siya ilagay down na ang kanyang malay, siya ay nakapasa out sa mainit na temperatura

"Teri!" Leslie desperately na tinatawag na ang kanyang pangalan sa mga asul na pinto ay bubukas. ito ay Gumball, Penny, at Nurse ang School ni, handa nang maipadala Teri sa opisina. Ang lahat ng maaari niyang makita ngayon ay Leslie sa kanyang mga braso, paglalagay ng kanyang sa Penny, at bilang wakas, nakikita ng pasilyo bago siya matulog

-Opisina ng Nars, 4:00PM-

Sa Opisina ng Paaralan ng Nurse, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Molly at Leslie ay natipon upang makita ang kanilang mga mahal na kaibigang tungkol sa naghihirap High Fever, diagnosed na bilang ng mga nars. Ang posibilidad ng High Fever ay sanhi ng tubig-ulan mula sa Carrie ni House sa 14:00, putik tubig mula sa Jamie ni kalikutan, at pinagsasama ang mainit na temperatura sa Elmore ginagawang magdusa siya tulad na. Ang mga ito ay nag-aalala tungkol sa kanya dahil hindi niya gusto ay nagkaroon ng isang sintomas pinakamasama kaysa sa kanyang mas maagang sintomas sa kanyang buhay, ruining din ang petsa ng kapanganakan sa proseso. Ang nars ay nagtanggal nang thermometer mula sa kanyang mga kamay at siya ay sumusuri ang temperatura, ito ay 40 degrees Celsius

"Ay Teri pagpunta sa maging okay, Nurse?" Leslie hilingin sa iyo na ang bendahe Nurse habang sinusuri ang thermometer "ako ay nag-aalala dahil siya ay may mainit na lagnat sa kanyang kaarawan"

"Ay naku, Leslie" ang Nurse diagnosed Teri habang siya ay natutulog "Siya pinagdudusahan isang High Fever na mabilis, kahit na hindi niya unang naranasan Fever. Sa kabutihang-palad, siya ay survived Heat Stroke. Salamat kanyang mga anghel na siya survived"

"Gumball at nakita ko sa kanya na namamalagi pababa sa aking pinsan nang makita namin ang mga ito sa labas ng paaralan" Penny sinabi sa Nurse Panandalian tungkol Teri habang siya blacked out "Gumball at ako ay nagtataka kung mayroong isang paggamot para sa High Fever"

"Ipagpalagay ko kaya" Nurse sinagot at ipinaalam sa kanila "ang maaari kong tawagan ang kanyang mga magulang at Umaasa ako na maaari nilang matulungan ang kanyang cool na pababa ang kanyang temperatura. Pansamantala, wala ang maaari kong gawin para sa ngayon, kahit na sa kanyang kaarawan" at siya ay nagtuturo sa layo mula sa mga bata bilang siya sumusubok na makipag-ugnay Teri ng mga magulang para sa kanya High Fever. Matapos ang nars ay nawala, Teri mabagal wakes up bilang Gumball, Leslie, Penny, Darwin, at Molly ay nag-aalala tungkol sa kanyang mga sintomas at sumama ang pakiramdam dahil Teri Kaarawan ay pagpunta lahat mali

"Teri" Penny apologized sadly sa kanyang "Gumball at ko lang ang gusto sabihin, paumanhin tungkol sa iyong kaarawan ina-sira sa pamamagitan ng Jamie"

"Ito ay okay, Penny" Teri forgave ang peanut batang babae at payuhan "Hindi mo kailangan ng maraming upang ayusin ang salu-salo para sa akin. Lang sabihin sa kanila, maaari mong ipagpatuloy ang aking mga kaarawan nang hindi sa akin" at Molly Darwin at iwanan ang opisina para magkasama ang balita sa mga attendants kaarawan

"Kailangan mo ng tulong, Leslie?" Gumball worriedly nagtanong sa kanya at siya ay may isa ng higit pang tulong sa pusa at ang mani

"Ako" Leslie nasagot at hiniling sa kanila "Maaari ba ninyo akong bigyan ng malungkot na oras sa kanya?" at Gumball Penny at gawin kung ano ang sinabi niya bilang maglakad sila ang layo mula sa Leslie at Teri, pagkakaroon ng kanilang mga sarili upang maging sa kuwarto sa pribadong. Teri ay hindi alam kung ano ang Leslie ay ginagawa ngunit ang kanyang katawan pakiramdam ng mainit at kailangang suriin sa kanyang temperatura

"Leslie" Teri nagtanong sa kanya "Maaari mong suriin ang aking temperatura?"

"Oo naman, Teri" Leslie at sumang-ayon siya ay nakakakuha ng thermometer, siya naglalagay ito sa kanyang kamay at Teri hold ito para sa 10 segundo. Teri napansin na Leslie frowned o nadama nag-aalala sa kanya. Siya ay nagtanong sa mga bulaklak "Mayroon bang isang bagay na mali?"

"Mayroon akong isang bagay upang sabihin sa iyo" Leslie nervously habang sinabi niya ang kanyang mga massage dahon sa pagkamahiyain

"Ano ito?" Teri nagtanong bilang siya lifts up Leslie sa kanyang hospital bed dahil ang kama ay masyadong mataas para sa kanya upang makita ang kanyang

"Kapag kami unang nagkakilala tayo sa Elmore Junior High" Leslie nagsimula na ipaliwanag ang kanyang nararamdaman sa Teri "Ikaw ay hindi karaniwan na akong isang batang babae, tama?"

"Hindi, Leslie" Teri nasagot normal "Ikaw ay isang batang lalaki, lamang ka hitsura ng isang batang babae dahil ako itinatag ikaw ay nakatutuwa sapat na sumali sa akin" ang kanyang tinig ay parang naayos dahil ang malamig na temperatura sa opisina cools down na ang kanyang mainit temperatura

"Sa pamamagitan ng mga oras paga namin ito at pindutin ang aming mga kamay" Leslie ipinaliwanag ang kanilang mga nag-iisa oras sa pasilyo sa 1:00 "Napansin ko ng isang bagay tungkol sa kung paano pag-iibigan mga pelikula ay tulad ng. Kapag hinawakan mo kamay ng pangbatang babae, ikaw ay fondled na gusto mo sa isang taong din hinawakan mo ang "tandaan niya ang oras niya at Leslie pumunta sa isang pelikula pagmamahalan sama-sama at ito ay mahusay na dahil sa lahat ng tungkol sa isang batang lalaki na mapagmahal ang isang batang babae habang pinapanatili ang kanyang lihim sa kanyang

"Oo" Teri remembered "Ikaw Sinabi sa akin kapag pinapanood namin ang isang kuwento ng pag-iibigan pelikula noong nakaraang linggo. Ka magandang sa pagbibigay relasyon payo at pagbibigay sa mga lalaki isang oras upang aluin isang batang babae" Maaari siya talaga umupo sa kanyang hospital bed dahil habang ang kanyang lakas ay nananatiling , maaari niyang bahagyang umupo sa init ano Leslie Maaaring sabihin sa kanya

"Alam ko. Ngunit ngayon, mayroon akong isang bagay upang tanggapin ang kasalanan" Leslie nervously at sa wakas siya ay sinabi sa kung paano siya nadama sa kanyang "Ako sa pag-ibig sa iyo, Teri. Mula til ngayon ang aking kaarawan ', ako palaging itago ang aking mga damdamin para sa iyo. At ako ang dahilan para sa pagpapadala sa iyo ng isang pag-ibig sulat "at i-drop niya ang kanyang ulo pababa sa kahihiyan, umaasa kung Teri maunawaan kung paano niya nararamdaman. Teri blushed dahil siya ay hindi na ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan ay may crush sa kanya. Siya ay may crush sa kanya masyadong ngunit ito ay ngayon ang oras na maaari niyang sabihin sa Leslie paano niya nararamdaman

"Leslie, na noon ay magaling" Teri ipinahiwatig bilang siya ay pag-unawa Leslie damdamin ni "Ngunit kung nais ko ikaw ay talagang isang batang lalaki, ang maaari kong sabihin na ikaw ay nasa pag-ibig sa akin at gusto ko sa iyo na maging tulad ng kung ano ako naisin. Din ako ay may crush sa iyo, Leslie, na ang dahilan kung bakit ako pumili ka bilang aking petsa sa Rachel sa Party. pakiramdam ko sa parehong paraan tulad ng iyong ginagawa "at sa unang pagkakataon, Leslie at Teri hugged bawat isa bilang sila nakabalot ang kanilang mga braso magkasama, pakiramdam ang kanilang mga relasyon sa sariwang-sariwa. Para sa isang ilang segundo, sila ay tumigil sa hugging at ilang sandali lamang tumingin sa bawat isa mga mukha bilang sila ay masaya na ang mga ito ay tungkol sa halik

"Bago gawin ko ng isang bagay romantikong sa iyo" Leslie maaari bahagya na sinabi sa kanya "Mahal kita, Teri" kanyang tatlong salita sa kanya, bakit ang kanyang ngiti at mapagmataas dahil siya natagpuan out na ang kanyang pinakamahusay na kaibigan nagmamahal sa kanya

"Mahal kita masyadong, Leslie" Teri sinabi sa Leslie buong karangalan bilang siya leans dahan-dahan sa Leslie, at sila halik bawat isa para sa unang pagkakataon. Ang kanilang mga halik ay hindi masama sa lahat, ito ay madamdamin at kalmado. Kapag si Teri humalik kay Leslie, siya ay naisip na Halik ay ang, sa una, Nakaiinis ngunit ito lumiliko out na ito mabuti at hindi nakakapinsala. Leslie sa wakas natanto na siya ay isang batang lalaki pagkatapos ng halik Teri dahil sa kanyang kasarian gumagawa siya nag-aalala

Para sa buong panahon, Gumball at Penny ay nanonood Leslie at Teri halik lip-on-lip. Hindi nila maaaring naniniwala ang kanilang mga mata na ang kanilang paghihirap ay pinatawad

"Uh, tumingin" Gumball tahimik sinabi sa Penny "Siya at Teri Mukhang na patawarin mo sa bawat iba pang mga"

"Gumball, ako ay nagtataka na" Penny pagkatapos ay sinabi sa kanya "Gusto mo humahalik sa akin na may defibrillator?" Gumball narinig ang kanyang salita at mayroon siyang nakababagod plano

"Huwag ka ng tututol?" Gumball smirked bilang siya sneaks kanyang kamay upang grab ang defibrillator "'Dahil si Darwin hinalik ikaw sa aking panaginip"

"Hindi, maghintay" Penny sinabi sa shock at nerbiyos bilang Gumball ay tungkol sa upang gumawa out, sinusubukan hindi upang shocked mula sa kanyang kamay "Iyan ay hindi kung ano ang ko nilalayong" at siya jumps sa kanya, katok kanyang pababa. Sila ay humahalik na may defibrillator para sa isang maikling panahon. Kung pisikal, hindi ito maaaring makita ang mga ito sa paggawa out dahil ito ay tila marahas. Teri at Leslie mapansin ang shock at inisip nila sila ay nasaktan mula sa shock

"Umaasa ako na Penny at Gumball ay okay" Teri nagtaka bilang nars sa paaralan bumalik pabalik sa kanyang opisina para sa impormasyon

"Hindi magandang balita, Teri" Ang nars pinaalam sa kanya "Hindi ko makakuha ng contact mula sa iyong mga magulang dahil ang mga ito sa isang maikling pagtulog sa panahon ng taglamig. Bear karaniwang pumunta sa isang pagtulog sa panahon ng taglamig ngunit tungkol sa kung paano ko sa iyo manatili sa aking opisina habang ang mga ito ay tulog" Teri remembered isang oras na siya matulog sa opisina ng nars ng isang beses dahil sa kanyang sakit ng ulo. Kung manatili siya dito ang lahat ng gabi-mahaba, gusto niya maging balisa o nag-aalala dahil kahit na nars ang ibinigay sa kanya ng pagkain at tubig, hindi siya maaaring matulog. Kaya, siya ay may isa pang ideya upang gawin itong mas mahusay na

"Talaga, nars" Teri pagkatapos ay nagtanong sa kanya "Maaari bang manatili sa Leslie at Penny para ngayong gabi dahil sila ay nagkakaroon ng isang sleepover mamaya?"

"Siyempre, Teri" Ang nars sumang-ayon at payuhan "Maaari kang manatili sa kanila. Tiyaking matulog ka nang maaga pagkatapos ng hapunan" at bago takipsilim, Leslie, Penny, at Gumball gabay Teri sa Fitzgerald House bilang Penny ay gumagawa ng isang sleepover para sa kanyang mga kaibigan

-Ang Fitzgerald House, 8:45PM-

Sa Fitzgerald House, Leslie at Teri ay natutulog magkasama sa silid ni Penny sabay ni Gumball, Penny, Molly, at Carrie. Bago sila ay pagtulog, na aktwal na paglalaro ng mahusay na mga laro ng kanilang pagkabata, pagpunta sa isang pag-uusap-sama, pag-play ng isang magandang laro ng katotohanan o maglakas-loob, at sa wakas ay kumakain ng hapunan bago pagtulog. Mr Fitzgerald tila aprubahan ng kanilang pahintulot upang magkaroon ng isang sleepover, kahit Teri dahil siya pa rin magkaroon Fever sa home paraan. Leslie maaaring matulog tulad ng kung paano gawin ang mga bulaklak habang Teri palagay ng kanyang katawan mabuti, nakalalait kanyang High Fever upang Fever

"Salamat para sa paglalaan ng pag-aalaga sa akin, Leslie" Teri thanked kanya tahimik, siya ay nagpapasalamat para sa kanilang mga damdamin ina sinabi "Kahit na mas nagpapasalamat kapag ako sa tabi mo"

"Ikaw ay maligayang pagdating" Leslie pinapahalagahan at siya natanto isang bagay dahil hindi niya ibigay ang kanyang regalo "ko halos nakalimutan. Narito ang iyong kaarawan regalo" siya ay nagbibigay Teri ng palumpon ng Bulaklak Papel. Siya ay nasa kalugud-lugod bilang Leslie ay nagbibigay sa kanyang mga rosas sa kanya, kahit na ang mga rosas ay lamang ng isang Origami. Siya ay may masarap na ito dahil sa katunayan siya ay gawa sa papel

"Bulaklak gawa sa papel" Teri sinabi sa tahimik kaliga-ligaya at thanked kanya para sa espesyal na regalo siya nararapat "Ikaw ay kaya maganda, Leslie" at siya mapigil ang kanyang mga bulaklak sa kanyang bahagi bilang siya ay kayang tumanggap down na walang ekspresyon tulad ng kanyang mga species

"Kumuha na rin sa lalong madaling panahon, Teri" Leslie ay tumugon sa Teri habang ang mga ito dahan-dahan drifted ang kanilang mga sarili upang matulog

**Ang Pagtatapos**

(FanBoy752: End of Story, The Surprise. This is Officialy the first LesliexTeri Fanfiction in the Gumball Archive. I am right now about to finish The Figures. The first season of The Amazing World of Dinopals will begin. This is the first Fanfiction in Filipino in the **WHOLE GUMBALL ARCHIVE**. Btw, I'm not baliw (Filipino)/crazy (English), Ang Sorpresa. Goodbye, see you soon)


End file.
